Passée, présent et futur
by Ncisdu61
Summary: Passée, présent et futur de Tony et Brad


Les personnages du NCIS ne m'appartient pas

C'est un os, une histoire entre deux hommes

Ils aura faussement quelque fautes car je suis dyslexique et non ce n'est pas une excuse.

Passée, présent et futur

Brad regarde l'heure 20 h 30, cela aurait dû faire une heure que son patient aurait dû être là. Encore une fois il n'était pas venu. Brad était déçu du comportement de son patient mais, ce n'était pas un simple patient comme les autres. C'était avant tout son ancien compagnon, amant avec qui il avait été ensemble depuis la fac. Et il a deux mois Brad m'y fin à leur histoire. Soupirent Brad attrapa son téléphone composa le numéro de son ex. Au bout de quelque sonnerie, il tomba sur la messagerie.

_**-Tony c'est Brad, tu n'es pas venu à ton rendez-vous, encore une fois. Cette visite de contrôle est obligatoire et si tu ne viens pas la prochaine fois je serais obligé de te mettre inapte pour ton travail. **_

Brad existant que seconde pour continuer son message, il cherchait ces mots.

_**-Tony, je sais que notre situation est délicate mais, tu ne dois pas négliger ta santé pour autant. Si c'est moi qui te dérange je peux transférer ton dossier à un de mes confrères, si c'est ce que tu désires. Mais dans tous les cas rappelle-moi pour me tenir au courant. **_

Une fois son message fini, il rapprocha le téléphone se renforçant dans son fauteuil. Il se plongea dans ces pensées, à sa première rencontre avec Tony.

_**Flashback**_

Le doyen de la fac avait eu une idée pour rapprocher les différentes tranches de son université et pour commencer par les médecins/Sportives. Mais, il a eu une difficulté avec un sportif nommé Anthony Dinozzo. Il ne pouvait pas envoyer les futurs médecins féminins avec la réputation que je jeûne élève avez c'était pas la peine et le futur médecin masculin ne pouvait pas le supportait. Sauf un certain Brad Pitt connu pour la gentillesse et sa douceur. Et ce pour cette raison que Brad était dans la fraternité dans la chambre de Tony et ça fesser une heure qu'il écoutait l'autre garçon de parler de série TV. Il n'avait pas encore commencé son examen mais, ce qui dérange plus Brad dans cette situation. Ces qui étaient à quelque mètre de son fantasme et tout ce qu'il voulait faire et de l'embrasser cette bouche si tentante. Il se demandait si Anthony Dinozzo embrassée aussi bien qu'il parlait.

_**-Mais tu m'écoutes. Interview Tony ce qu'il fait sorti Brad de ces pensées. **_

_**-Bien sûr lui répond Brad. **_

_**-Tu sais tout ce que disent un Dinozzo et int... **_

Tony n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase que Brad s'était jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser. Quand Brad m'y fin à ce baiser. Tony le regarda bouche grande ouverte, oeil exorbité. Mais se reprit très vite avec un grand sourire il balança une réplique à la Dinozzo à Brad.

_**-Personne ne peut résister au charme d'Anthony Dinozzo, femmes comme hommes, mais je préférais te dire que je préfère les jolie demoiselle désolée mon vieux. **_

Malgré son sourire charmeur et sa voir bien assurée de Tony, Bras observée de la tête aux pies Tony et Bras lui répondit.

_**-Tu es si sur de toi parce que ton corps ne dit pas la même chose. **_

Brad se félicita en deux minutes il avait réussi à faire taire Anthony Dinozzo deux fois.

_**-Je... je sais tout ce que Tony put sortie de sa bouche. **_

Brad en profiter pour l'embrasser une deuxième fois et son grand étonnement Tony il répondit. Ce qu'il m'y fin à leur baisé et une porte qui claqua. Ce qu'il les fie séparée.

_**-Tony tes malades de faire ça surtout ici tu veux te faire virée de la fraternité ou quoi. De plus on est meilleur pote pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dis que tu aimais les hommes. Lança une voie au dos de Bras. **_

Tony baisa les yeux et lui répondit.

_**-Je ne te les pas dit Peter, car il a encore cinq minutes je ne savais pas moi-même. **_

_**Fin du flashback**_

Deux jours après cette journée ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Personne n'était au courant pour le couple pendant la période de la fac sauf Peter le meilleur ami de Tony. Et au fur des ans bien après l'université quelques amis et les parents de Brad se sont rajoutés à la liste. Brad avait fini son service depuis un petit moment ne souhaitant pas rentrer chez lui, en sachant qu'il serait seul et personne ne sera là pour l'accueillir. Tony ne sera pas là pour le serrer dans ses bras. Tony ne lui aura pas préparé un bon plat, Tony... "Merde arrête de pensée à lui. Sort de mes pensées Tony' se levant brusquement il décida de faire un tour à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Ça fessé maintenant une demi-heure qu'il était assis au restaurant. Il observe les personnes qui l'entourent. Il avait plusieurs couples certains s'embrasser d'autres se parler et même un couple se disputer. Ce qu'il lui rappela son premier dispute qui avait eu avec Tony. Et il s'en rappeler bien car cela avait failli finir en venir en main.

_**Flashback**_

Brad était dans les couloirs de l'université avec Anthony Dinozzo personne fut surpris de les voir ensemble même si quasiment personne était au courant pour le couple il croyait tout qu'une grande amitié reliait ces deux jeunes hommes. Ils marchaient lentement, car Tony marché avec des béquilles. Ça fesser un mois qu'Antony c'était bléser au genou pendant un de ces matchs. Et depuis ce temps il ne se sortait plus quasiment un mot de sa bouche. Bras en avait vraiment assez de cette situation voit son petit ce dépérir, cela devait cesser. Il pris note mentale que dès ce soir il aura une discussion avec Tony, qui veut ou pas. Est-ce qu'il devrait demander à Peter de venir raisonner cette tête de mule ? Deux personnes contre Tony ne sera pas du luxe. Mais tout d'abord il faut être sûr que Tony vient bien à son appartement et non rester cloîtré dans sa chambre à sa fraternité depuis les jours qu'il est revenu de l'hôpital.

_**-Tony ! **_

_**-hum. **_

_**-Je me demande comme ce soir tes frères de ta fraternité font une fête. Tu veux peut-être venu chez moi, tu serais au calme et ont peu demandé à Peter de passer soirée cinéma ça te tente. **_

Tony ne répondit pas.

_**-Tony alors ça te tente ? **_

_**-Je ne sais pas, je verrai plus tard **_

Brad espéré de tout ce cœur il viendra. Même s'il ne vient pas il demandera à Peter de passer pour qui met en place une action.

En fin de journée Brad sortie de la fac avec Peter. Tony n'était pas avec eux il finissait aujourd'hui beaucoup plutôt qu'eux. Mais Brad ne parlez pas. Jusqu'à Peter en a mare de ce silencieux.

_**-Allée Brad parle, j'ai déjà grincheux comme meilleur pote en ce moment. **_

_**-Je m'inquiète pour Tony. **_

-Je sais bien, moi aussi de plus la dernière lettre de son père n'a rien rajouté de bon.

Brad stoppa net à cette dernière phrase prononcée par Peter. Il n'était pas au courant que Tony avait reçu une lettre de son père et cela l'inquiétait, car il savait que leur relation n'était pas la plus joyeuse.

_**-De quelles lettres tu parles ? **_

Brad entendu distingue Peter soufflet avant de réponde.

_**-J'aurai du Man douté qu'il n'aille pas t'en parlais. Ça le mine depuis qu'il la reçut. **_

_**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait cette fameuse lettre ? **_

_**-Je préfère que ça soit Tony qui t'en parle. **_

Brad fit face à Peter.

_**-Peter il faut que je sache. Je l'aime. Il faut que j'aie toutes les cartes aux mains pour pouvoir l'aider. **_

Peter regarda quelques secondes Brad dans les yeux pour sujet de sa sincérité et fini pas lui faire de signe de la tête.

_**-Que ces tu sais de la relation que Tony entretient avec son père, Bras.  
**_

_**-Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas proches.  
**_

_**-Pas proche s'exclama Peter c'est le minimum que tu puisses dire. Depuis la mort de la mère de Tony son père lui fait payer pas tous les mayens. C'est dur pour Tony est quand il est venu à la fac et qui est entrée dans l'équipe. Son père a commencé à s'intéresse un peu plus à son fils **_

Brad leva les sourcils. Il savait que les prochaines paroles de Peter ne vont pas lui plaire.

_**-Je voir aussi que tu n'es pas dupe. **_

_**-Et Tony ? **_

_**-Tu penses il était ravi pour une fois que son père lui montrer un peu d'intégrer mais, je pense aussi qu'au fond de lui, il connaissait la véritable attention de son père mais qu'il ne voulait pas il faire face. **_

_**-Qu'est c'était la véritable attention.  
**_

_**-Tu connais les rumeurs sur les math.  
**_

_**-Oui bien sûr, tout le monde a entendu Parlé. Quel est le rapport entre la relation Tony avec son père ? **_

_**-Je vais t'expliquai Brad. Le père de Tony parie beaucoup d'argent et je jours où Tony ces bléser son équipe a perdu. Et le père de Tony a perdu beaucoup d'argent. Son père n'était pas content de Tony, car avant sa blessure il lui rapportait pas mal de tune. Il ses plus inquiéter de l'argent que sa blessure de son propres fils. **_

_**-Et la lettre ? Demanda Brad qu'il avait de plus en plus de mépris envers son beau-père. **_

_**-Je vais te dire en quelque mort. Il lui reproche d'être née en gros. **_

Brad vu rouge, mais resta silencieux.

_**-Allée vient Brad si Tony a répondu à ton invitation, il doit nous attendre. **_

Avant de rentrer l'appartement de Brad, il s'arrêtât rapidement à la fraternité pour Peter, prennes des affaires de rechange, car Brad l'avait invité à dormit. En pleins hivers Brad trouvait mieux reste au chaud que sortie pour rentrée à la fraternité.

Une fois arrivée Bras ouvrit la porte et fut surpris que la veste de Tony fût sur une chaise dans la cuisine. Mais aucune trace du propriétaire.

_**-Tony cria Brad.**_

Mais aucune réponse.

_**-Où est-il ? Demanda Peter à Brad  
**_

_**-Sans doute sur le toit, il adore cet endroit pour être seul. **_

_**-OK va chercher notre grincheux préféré pendant que je vais installer mes affaires. **_

Brad montât rapidement les étages qui le séparé du toit. Il ouvrit la porte et restât figée, car la première chose qu'il voit ces Tony en t-shirt assis sur le rebord. La peur l'envahie, Son coeur s'écalera. Il fallait qui regagne son calme. Respirent plusieurs fois, il s'approcha doucement de Tony. S'il parle est que Tony a peur et qui fait un geste brusque, il pourrait basculer. Mais, il n'a pas eu beaucoup à réfléchir, car Tony l'avais entendu arrivée et ce retourna. Brad resta encore quelque seconde sans rien dire et puis ce m'y a parlé.

_**-Tony qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu aurais pu mettre un blouson. **_

Tony ne réponde pas comme chaque fois que Brad lui poser une question depuis quelques jours.

_**-Allée viens Peter est là il va nous attendre. **_

Tony ne bougea pas et fixa le vide au-dessous de lui et d'une voir basse il demanda à Brad :

_**-Tu pense que je pourrais m'envolai si je tombais. **_

Brad resta sans voie et regardât Tony relevais la main de ou une bouteille se trouver au bout et bu quelque gorgée.

_**-Tony décent maintenant et passe-moi cette bouteille. **_

_**-T'est pas drôle Brad t'est pas mon père.**_

_**-Heureusement que suis pas ton père sinon notre relation serait de l'insecte. **_

_**-Ha ha ha, mais tu est drôle ce soir Brad. **_

_**-Tony décent **_

Tony souffla, mais fini part se lever en ce mettant en équilibre sur le rebord du toit et tout bêtement il sortie à Brad donc ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve

_**-Ta vue je tiens sans les mains **_

Et il éclata de rire jusqu'à ce plier en deux.

_**-S'il te plait Tony décent. **_

Tony qui était toujours dans son délire estompas quand même, mais perdu l'équilibre. Brad le voyait tomber, mais ne pu réagir. Tout ce qu'il pouvais réfléchir c'est que Tony et tomber. Jusqu'à une petite voie, le face réagir pour son plus grand bonheur.

_**-Je voudrais bien un petit coup de mains pour m'aider à remonter **_

Il s'approcha du rebord, vu Tony se tenant à bout de bras, le corps dans le vide, et le regard effrayé. Brad attrapa les bras de Tony pour essayer de le remontaient mais rien à faire Tony était un trop lourd pour lui. Heureusement que Peter est arrivée et qu'il a accouru vais eux. Une fois Tony sur le toit, Brad s'éloigna pendant que Peter vitrifier que Tony n'avait rien. Quand Brad a vu que Tony était en sécurité la peur s'était envolée pour faire place à la colère. Il inspire et expirer pour retrouver son calme mais rien à faire il était beaucoup trop énervé. Il finit quand même par rejoindre Peter et Tony. Quand il arrivait à leur hauteur Peter était en train de donner la béquille à Tony.

_**-Tu voir Brad je n'ai rien t'a paniqué pour n'a rien. **_

Brad avant de réfléchir lui avait claqué sa main sur la joue de Tony. Trop énerver il avait réagi avant de réfléchir il allait lui mettre une autre, mais Peter attrapa son bras en plein vol.

_**-ça ne va pas la tête, tu es complément malade. Il faut de faire soigner **_

_**-Peter je t'apprécie, mais reste dehors de ça **_

_**-Tu trappes mon meilleur pote et tu voudrais que je ferme les yeux. J'ai raison ta perdue ta tête. **_

_**-Peter tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire**_

_**-Raconte là moi alors. Et la violence ne résolue rien en passent. **_

Pendant que Brad racontait l'histoire à Peter, Tony de son côté essaya de s'éclipser discrètement avant que sa chauffe pour lui. Mais à son plus grand malheur Brad avait déjà fini de tout dire à Peter et ce dernier c'était m'y devant Tony les bras croisés sur son torse et son visage exprimait de la colère et de la déception.

_**-Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? **_

_**-Peter n'en fait pas toute une histoire **_

_**-Tu aurais pu te tuer s'énerva Peter donc la voir montait petit à petit **_

_**-Parce que j'aurai manqué à quelqu'un lui dit Tony si bas que Peter n'était pas sur de l'avoir entendu **_

Peter l'attrapait par le col

_**-Répète ce que tu viens de marmonner dans ta barbe. Demanda Peter à Tony **_

_**-Tu as très bien entendu ce que j'ai dit. **_

Le point de Peter ne se fit pas attendre et cette fois ces Brad qu'il sépara Peter de Tony.

_**-Je croyait que la violence ne résolu rien. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit. **_

_**-J'ai changé d'avis Peter. Tu le tiens je le trappe, car j'ai plus de force que toi et peut-être que ça va lui remettre son cerveaux en place. **_

_**-Peter calme-toi. **_

_**-C'est toi qui me dit alors que ta aussi le frappée plusieurs fois. **_

_**-Oui je sais, mais ça va rien résoudre on va décembre et on va perler. **_

Tony qui avait sa main sur ça joue intervient.

_**-Vous faites ce que voulait, mais moi je me tire. **_

_**-La ferme Tony dire en cœur Peter et Brad. **_

_**Fin du flashback**_

Il avait passé la soirée a parlé pour dire vrai Brad devait avouer qu'ils avaient forcé Tony à parler. Mais le lendemain il aller beaucoup mieux. Malgré toutes ces années il pouvait encore ressentir la peur qu'il avait eu à voir Tony sur ce toit. Malheureusement pour lui une fois que Tony est entrée dans la police la peur ne la jamais quitter. Et c'est pour cet raison que Brad avait quitté Tony. Il en avez marre de s'inquiéter, de plus il était toujours pas mis au courent vu qu'il fallait être discret part rapport a leur boulot respectif. Mais il a deux mois ça était une fois de trop et Brad était partir.

_**Flashback**_

Ce soir-là Brad avais réussir à finir plus tôt. Il voulait dadotée son petit ami après sa fessait qu'une semaine qui était sorti de l'hôpital. Et ce n'est pas tous les jours que son amant attrapait la peste. Brad était passé chez le traiteur et le vidéo club pour prendre quelque film que Tony adoré.

Il entra doucement dans l'appartement pour ne pas fait de bruis cas en cas ou Tony dormais, dans la cuisine il posa la nourriture de chez le traiteur et c'est là qui trouva le mot de Tony lui indican qui ces absentez pour quelques heures.

Il ne chercha même pas ou pouvez se trouver Tony, il avait déjà sa petite idée. Malgré ce que Brad lui avait dit Tony n'avait fait qu'à tête. Brad ne savait pas si devait être déçu en colère. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé réponse à sa question quand Tony entra. Il pouvait entendre Tony pousser la porte, l'a refermais poser son badge arme dans le meuble de l'entrée fait de même avec son sac. Brad de son côté l'attendes de pied ferme. Quand Tony pénétra dans la cuisine et s'arrêtât net quand il s'aperçut de la présence de Brad.

_**-Oh**_

_**-Tu peut le dire lâcha Brad **_

_**-Tu es déjà entrée, je pensais que tu finissait pas avant vingt heures aujourd'hui. Lui demanda Tony. **_

_**-Je pensée qu'en finissant plus tôt je pourrais m'occuper de mon petit ami, a qu'il j'avais demandé de se reposer, car il est encore en arrêt. **_

_**-J'ai juste était faire un tour Brad **_

_**-Ne mans pas Tony **_

Bras ne criait pas, mais chaque fois il avait répondu c'était un thon las. Tony ne savait plus ou se mettre il avait promis à son ami de rester au lit et des qui avait eu le dos tourné il était parti à son travail. Ils se regardait, mais personne ne parla, quand le téléphone sonna personne alla réponde et leu répondeur ce m'y en router son interlocuteur pouvais laissait un message.

_**-Dinozzo j'espère que tu ne répond parce que tu est chez le médecin. Ducky m'a demander de te rappeler de ne pas oublier de prendre tes médicaments. Il a que toi que ça peu arriver Dinozzo les peste et ensuite la voiture qu'il explose. **_

Tony maudissait Gibbs d'avoir prononcer c'est derniers paroles. Il ne compté pas faire part à Brad de l'histoire de voiture. Brad savait pertinemment qui n'aura pas d'explication avançant jusqu'à Tony il l'attrapa pas le bras pour l'asseoir sur des chaises qui entourent la son examen il ne dit rien. Mais il demanda à Tony

_**-Est-ce que tu tiens à moi ? **_

_**-Bien sûr **_

_**-J'en suis pas si sûr que toi. Si comme tu le dis tu tenait vraiment à moi. Tu ne rendrais pas autant de risque. **_

_**-J'en prend pas autant que ça. **_

_**-Tony si te plait ne me mans plus. Pendant que tu était en convalescence, Dr Mallard est venu me parlais et ma racontait des histoires très intéressantes que t'a omis de me parler. **_

_**-Je suis sûr que c'est n'es pas aussi grave qu'il ta racontait **_

Brad ne fit même pas attention à ce Tony venait de lui dire.

_**-Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as été attaché à un tué a série ? Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'une seveuse t'avais kidnappée ? **_

_**-Oui mais... **_

_**-Il n'a pas de mais, Tony putain je vis avec toi et je n'ai jamais était mit au courent, sur combien d'autre chose tu m'a mentit. **_

_**-Brad c'est mon travail avant ça te gênait pas. **_

_**-MAINTENANT J'EN EST MARRE. MARRE QUE TU FAIS PAS ATTENTION A TA VIE COMME SI PERSONNE NE COMPTER POUR TOI. MARRE DE CACHÉ NOTRE COUPLE. **_

_**-Tu sais bien en tant que médecin ou agent fédéral homosexualité et très mal vue. **_

_**-Je ne te demande pas non que sa fasses la une, mais au main d'en parlais à tes amis de travail je suis sûr qu'il aurai rien contre. **_

Brad devait prendre une décision pour son avenir et il le fera une fois que son compagnon aura répondu à sa question.

_**-Est-ce que tu en parleras à tes amis de notre relation ? **_

Tony ne répondit pas, mais détourna la tête ce qui suffit à Brad. Il se leva alla dans la chambre pris quelque affaire et reviens dans la cuisine.

_**-Brad qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **_

_**-C'est fini Tony. **_

Et il sorti de l'appartement.

_**Fin du flashback**_

Brad décida de quittât l'hôpital et montât dans sa voiture et démarrât. Il s'arrêtât à un feu et ne savait plus quoi faire, à droite il allait cher Tony et à gauche il entrait chez lui. Il avait pris sa décision quand le feu passa au vert. Dix minutes plus tard il arriva à destination. Il pénétra dans cet immeuble qui connaissait trop bien, pris les marches et arriva devant cette porte. Sa décision était prise, mais est-ce que ce n'est pas trop tard. Il avait peur que cette personne le rejette, mais la seul façon de savoir et de lui parler.

Il frappa une seule fois. Une personne ouvrit la porte. Une fois face cet homme, Brad n'avais plus de mot, que dire après plusieurs semaines de rupture 'salut je t'aime je ne veux plus de quitter' Non ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de le faire.

_**-Brad tu est venu récupérait des affaires que tu aurais oubliés. **_

_**-Oui **_

_**-Ils son où ? Je vais aller te les chercher. **_

_**-Pas la peine il est juste devant moi **_

Brad je ne pouvé pas juger a quelle in-parte que sa phrase avez eu sur Tony, car son vissage était impassible.

_**-Si eu blague Brad elle n'est pas drôle. **_

_**-Écoute Tony, il a deux mois j'ai pris ma pire décision de ma vie en te quittant **_

_**-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que dans deux mois ou même quatre ans tu ne changeras pas d'avis. Après tout tu m'a quitter part rapport à mon job. **_

_**-Sa ne change rien je voulait juste que tu prenne main de risque j'avais peu de te paitre. **_

_**-J'ai démissionner du NCIS. lâcha Tony. **_

_**-Quoi ? **_

_**-J'ai démissionner du NCIS. Répétât Tony. **_

_**-Pourquoi ? Demandât Brad. Ton job c'est toute ta vie ? **_

_**-C'était toi ou mon job et j'ai pris ma décision. Tu veut entré ? **_

_**-Oui **_

Tony ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour laisser Brad entrait, mais une fois la porte refermait il plaqua Bras contre le mur et l'embrassai encore et encore pour être sûr que c'était bien réel. Il se détacha un peu de lui seulement pour prononcer ces quelques mots.

_**-Ne me quitte plus **_

_**Deux ans plus tard **_

Dans une maison à la sortie de Washington, deux hommes dormaient encore, mais plus pour très longtemps, car une troisième personne dans cette maison avait décidé autrement.

_**-Papa, Daddy **_

En même temps ils levaient leur tête pour voir le petit garçon essayait de monter dans leur lit

_**-Qu'est-ce qu'il à mon petit bonhomme ? Demandât Tony **_

_**-Papa Noël est passée, Daddy. **_

_**-Il a emmené des cadeaux ? Demandât Brad. **_

_**-Oh oui plein papa. **_

_**-Seth viens voir Daddy. **_

Le petit accouru de l'autre côté du lit

_**-Avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux j'ai une mission pour toi. Lui dit Tony très sérieusement sous le regard sur-pers de son compagnon. **_

_**-Une mission ? **_

_**-Oui **_

_**Tony se pencha pour ramasser une casserole et une louche et la tendit à son fils. **_

_**-Va réveiller tonton Peter **_

L'enfant ne se le fait pas dire deux fois

_**-Tu avait déjà prévu ton coup ? **_

_**-Oui **_

Tony et Brad avait adopté Seth il a un an, Seth était âgée de quatre ans. Avant de venir habiter avec Tony et Brad il vivait à La push avec ses parents et sa sœur. Seth était devenu Orphelin suite à un accident de voiture. Aucun ami proche de sa famille pouvait le prendre avec lui et les services sociaux l'avais placé chez le couple Dinozzo/ Pitt. Il était devenu définitivement leurs fils il a deux mois.

Un crie se fit entendre dans la chambre à côté. L'enfant revenait dans la chambre.

_**-Mission accomplie Tonton Peter et levait Daddy **_

_**-Maintenant on va ouvrir tes cadeaux **_

Tony s'habilla rapidement et pris Seth dans ses Bras et alla jusqu'à la porte. Peter arriva et bloqua le passage

_**-Tony tu devrais avoir honte de te servir de ton enfant pour faire tes blague puériles et... **_

_**-Fait attention ce que tu va dire Seth et un enfant comme tu la dit **_

_**-Tu te sert encore de lui **_

_**-On va ouvrir les cadeaux maintenant Daddy.**_

_**-Oui mon poussin, mais il faut que Tonton Peter nous laisse passée **_

_**Peter n'a pas eu le chois de d'écarté et Tony et Seth sortir de la chambre. Peter se tourna vais Brad **_

_**-Comment tu fais c'est n'est pas un enfant que tu élèves mais deux. **_

Oui Brad ne pouvez pas dire le contraire, mais ils les aimer plus que tout et changerai pas sa vie pour tout l'or du monde.

Note:

_**Le personnage de Seth appartiens a Stephenie Meyer**_


End file.
